


Flip Flappers Drabbles

by fishwolf2215



Category: Flip Flappers (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishwolf2215/pseuds/fishwolf2215
Summary: A series of oneshot/drabbles (various pairings)Prompts taken from a list by 'fogsblue' on tumblr(Characterisation taken from 'Pure Voice' and 'Pure Feedback')
Relationships: Cocona/Papika (Flip Flappers), Cocona/Papika/Yayaka (Flip Flappers), Cocona/Yayaka (Flip Flappers), Papika/Yayaka (Flip Flappers), Yayaka/Yuyu (Flip Flappers)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chocolate (CCN/YYK)

_AUthors note: I saw a prompt list on Tumblr by someone called 'fogsblue' where they'd write a fic or drabble for a pairing based on a word and I saw the list and my mind kinda went into overdrive with possibilities... so I ended up doing a few drabbles, and will work on a few more. Will post them as I write them. I've gotten a bit stuck with my main fic at the moment, and I figured doing drabbles would help me get back into writing again. I'll try my hardest not to try and get confused between the continuity of my big fics and the drabbles in this one. Characterisation will be similar/take notes from my bigger fics 'Pure Voice' and 'Pure Feedback'.  
_

* * *

Chocolate (YYK/CCN)

_Yayaka POV_

The first time I tried chocolate, all I could think about how it was as sweet as Cocona.

I haven't had the chance to try too much food before, being raised by cultists and living under Asclepius roof, so between their dry tasteless rations and cream bread, this was definitely more towards the cream bread end of the scale.

Chocolate, often needed to be accessed by opening a layer that wrapped it up. Much like Cocona, I guess it was a little shy in that respect, feeling the need to hide behind something else... But if you found the packaging appealing enough, and with a little effort, you'd open it up, and find a warm and inviting treat.

Whenever I had chocolate, I thought about Cocona. It was the colour of those deep, brown eyes... Its softness made me think of every time our lips touched...

And its sweetness reminded me why I fell for her in the first place.


	2. In The Snow (CCN/PPK)

_In the Snow (CCN/PPK)_

_Papika POV_

_I was so happy when I made it to Pure Illusion with Cocona at the start. I didn't know back then, just exactly who she was, but I was with her, and in Pure Illusion again, after so, so, long, and I could play again!_

_I ran around in the cold, and threw snowballs, and made a huge snowman... It was so much fun!_

_But Cocona didn't want to play with me back then, and that made me a little sad..._

"What are you thinking about?" She asked. I turned to look at the blue-haired girl, sitting next to me, and resting her head on my shoulder. She was a little shy about showing affection, but having her here next to me made me happy. I didn't realise I was smiling, until I felt the grin on my face get wider. Cocona smells the same now, as she did back then, just like a field of bright and colourful flowers. She always smelled like home to me.

I may have been sad that she didn't want to play with me in the snow that day, but looking at her now, and thinking about all the time we spent together after that... _That world where we were bunnies, and that school with those girls, and fighting as a team in the giant robot..._ She might not have wanted to play with me in the snow, but that doesn't matter. When I kept messing up the scarf of my school uniform, she kept fixing it for me, because she wanted me to look my best. When we were with Pops in his world, she said she'd fight the monster, because she wanted to fight and save what was precious to someone. And even then, long before all of that, when I was growing up in Pure Illusion, she found me, on my own, trapped in a tree, and she gave me food and kept me company, until I felt better, because I was alone. Everything she did, she did because she cared. Warmth bloomed in my chest, to the point of I felt a little like it may burst, and my heart swelled, as I looked at this kind and beautiful girl.

I pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head, as I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close, as I gave my answer: "Just how much I love, love, _love_ you."


	3. Rhythm (YYK-YY)

Rhythm (YY/YYK)

_Yuyu POV_

Laying against Yayaka. Could hear her heart beating in her chest. Nice sound. A rhythm, like music. Calming.

Felt pressure on my head. Yayaka pulling me closer to her. Felt her lips touch my hair. I smiled.

Love rhythm. Love Yayaka.

Love.


	4. Irresistable (CCN/PPK/YYK)

"Do you two _have_ to do this?" Cocona asked.

"Yep!" Papika exclaimed, snuggling closer to her. Much like Papika, Yayaka was wrapped around Cocona. It was impossible for Cocona to escape if she wanted to.

"But I'm fine now," Cocona said out loud. On the inside though, although she felt it was a little much, to the point of she was blushing, feeling embarrased, a part of her was enjoying the attention.

"Doesn't matter," Yayaka said, squeezing Cocona a little tighter. "You were upset, and now you're not."

"And it's all because of us!" Papika said, as she nuzzled Cocona's head. "We're never letting you go!"

Cocona couldn't help smiling, grateful for the warmth and love of her girlfriends, who'd both come over to comfort her the moment they realised something was wrong. She leaned over and kissed each of them on the forehead.

"Besides, we couldn't leave you alone, even if we wanted to," Yayaka said, kissing the blue-haired girl's cheek.

"You're irresistable!"

Cocona stiffened up for a moment after Papika said that. Yayaka and Papika both pulled away, worried they'd upset her, when they felt Cocona's arms snake around them and pull the two girls closer to her.

"I love, love, love, you both."

"Softies..." Yayaka mumbled, blushing, but she said it with affection, before kissing Cocona and Papika's cheeks.

"We love, love, love, you too." Papika said.


	5. Hold my Hand (YYK/YY)

_YUYU POV_

"Yayaka. Have a request."

"What's up, Yuyu?"

"..." Had planned this. Scripted what to say. ...No good. Nervous.

"Are you okay?" Yayaka concerned about me. _Just ask her._

"...Hold my hand..." Voice quiet. Silence after. Wondered if she even heard me. Looked away, embarrased. Stupid idea.

Stupid plan.

_Stupid._

Felt warm fingers curl around mine. Looked at Yayaka. She was smiling.

"Is that all?" Spoke gently, trying to ease unfamiliarity. Grateful for gentleness... But also shy. Nice... but scared.

"You don't need to be afraid, Yuyu. I'm happy to hold your hand like this."

Wanted to look at Yayaka. _Scared._ Hard to look at Yayaka.

...Looked at Yayaka.

Shining purple eyes. Gold hair. Kind.

Squeezed her hand and returned smile.

Happy.


	6. Blue (CCN/PPK)

Papika stared at the blank canvas thoughtfully for a while. Her head tipped from side to side, as she considered what to paint onto it. Suddenly, she stood up straight, struck by inspiration, which had such a powerful impact on the girl, that Cocona could almost picture a lightbulb blinking on over Papika's head.

Moving around the room, and gathing the equipment she needed, Papika got to work, swiping furiously with paintbrushes, in all sorts of directions. Cocona had observed though, that she only ever used five paints the whole time. Three of them were all the same colour, just different shades, and the other two were black, and white.

"What do you think she's painting?" she asked Irodori-senpai, who was sitting next to her.

"Not a clue," Irodori replied, grinning, "but whatever it is, she's really passionate about it." Her face fell for a moment. "I just wish I could get that enthusiastic about art again..."

"Thank you for letting us use the art room, senpai."

"Oh, it's not a problem," Irodori said. The smile came back to her face as she spoke, "It's nice to have some company in here, it gets pretty lonely."

"We would have visited sooner, but Papika doesn't like the smell of nail polish. I appreciate you airing the room out for her, so she can try painting."

"It's my pleasure, I'm happy to help," Irodori said. Eventually, the green-haired girl turned her attention back to Papika. Cocona's eyes eventually drifted back to that direction too, and she smiled, finding herself charmed by Papika's enthusiasm for whatever she was painting.

It was impossible to tell how much time had passed, the clock in the room had run out of batteries long ago, and Cocona didn't want to get paint on her watch, so she wasn't wearing it. Five minutes could have passed, or it could have been an hour. After some time though, Papika jammed her brush into the nearby water pot, ready for washing, and declared, "There! All done!"

Cocona had gotten up the instant Papika has stopped painting, deserpately curious to see what the girl had been working on. Irodori was slower to get up, and allowed herself a chuckle at the look of confusion that crossed Cocona's face. She found herself smiling more when she saw what was on the canvas.

"...What is it?" Cocona asked, clueless.

Papika turned to her, chest puffed up with pride. "It's you!"

As hard as Cocona tried, she could barely make anything out on the canvas, beyond varying shades of blue. She didn't often look in a mirror, but a part of her was pretty sure that she looked nothing like what was on the canvas... But despite that, she found herself smiling as she looked at Papika's work. Of all the things in the world, or in Pure Illusion, that Papika could have chosen to paint, she chose Cocona.

It warmed her heart.

When Cocona turned to the pink-haired girl again, she found herself getting lost in Papika's eyes. As bright as the sky, and as deep as the sea. And on the canvas in front of them, just as blue as those eyes, was a reflection of Papika's feelings, and the love she felt for Cocona.

And it was captured forever in a way Cocona could see and feel, whenever Papika wasn't around.

However, in those times when Papika was around...

Cocona wrapped her arms around the pink-haired girl and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Papika."

Papika returned the kiss with one of her own. "I love you, too."


	7. In the Storm (CCN-PPK)

_In the storm_

The sound of rain hit the shelf of rock overhead, a gentle drumbeat on the top of the shelter the two girls were huddled under... Not that either of them minded. They both liked the rain after all.

The sky was grey, much like the world around it, and becoming further dyed in shadow, as the rain splashed and darkened everything it fell on. Most people may have found the atomosphere a little depressing, with the lack of colour.

Not these two, however.

Papika shuffled a little closer to Cocona, draping herself around the blue-haired girl's shoulders, like a warm blanket. They both smiled, with their eyes closed. Content to listen to the rain, and be in each others presence.

For these two girls, there was nowhere else, they'd rather be.


	8. First Kiss (CCN-PPK)

_First Kiss_

_Cocona POV  
_

The first kiss I experienced was an accident.

Papika, being her energetic self, was bouncing around the room with excitement over something. It was a little hard to follow what exactly had gotten her into that state. Her mood always changed very suddenly, but I always enjoyed seeing her happy.

One day, she let it get the better of her, and she crashed into me, and we both tumbled to the floor. I was pinned, and her lips were pressed to mine.

Her eyes widened with shock.

Mine, at first with confusion.

And then curiousity.

Papika pushed herself up from the ground, apologising for bumping into me.

"Cocona, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

I sat up, too, and placed my hands on her shoulders, and pulled her back towards me. I quietened her, the only way I could think of.

Our lips met again.

My first kiss was an accident...

But my second was on purpose.

* * *

_Authors note: Well, that's a rarity, I wasn't planning on writing any Cocona POVs at all, as I wasn't sure I could pull it off. Hopefully I did though._

_Also, I'm planning to try and add more chapters/drabbles that aren't PPK/CCN, but I Can't help it, I ship them and I just keep picturing them as working well with most of the prompts. I'll try and mix things up a bit soon!_


	9. Not Wearing That (PPK-YYK)

_Not Wearing That (PPK/YYK)_

"I'm not wearing that," Yayaka declared, looking at the black and yellow striped hoodie in disgust. "It's ugly as hell."

"But it's your colours, Yayaka! You always wear black in Pure Illusion, and your hair is yellow! You NEED to try it on!" Papika said, trying to convince her. Yayaka wanted to resist... she really did, but she was finding it harder and harder to say 'no' to Papika's puppy-dog eyes. _Damn, she was too good at those..._ Yayaka thought.

After a while, she finally relented, snatching the hoodie from Papika's grasp. "Fine, I'll try it!" She grumbled, but she was trying to hide the grin that was forming on her face, Papika's happiness being contagious.

After a couple of minutes, Yayaka came out of the dressing room. She admitted, it wasn't quite as bad as she thought it was. It didn't clash... if anything she was getting a little fond of it... Not that she'd admit that to Papika.

Papika's thoughts on the hoodie though were loud and clear as the laughter that erupted from her mouth, causing her to double over, bringing a lot of attention to the pair.

"Papika, shut up!" Yayaka hissed, trying to remove the hoodie as quickly as she could, figuring that was what Papika found so funny. It was proving tougher to do than she'd thought, and she ended up a little tangled in it. Yayaka cursed and was about to rip the damn thing from her, she didn't care if she had to spend what little money she had to make up for it, she was NOT wearing that, if it made her a laughing stock... when a light pair of arms drifted around her shoulders, and the laughing Papika pulled her close.

"I'm sorry," she said, wiping a tear away from her eyes, making Yayaka think of a stray drop of rain on a sunny day. "You just look so cute I couldn't help myself!"

Yayaka began to wonder why the hell someone looking 'cute' was reason enough to cue so much laughter from someone else, but that thought was interrupted by another one: She'd just been called cute. If there was a blush on her face before, it would have been from embarrassment, but now she found herself a little charmed.

"You think I'm cute?"

"Uh-huh!" Papika pulled away a little from the hug as she proudly proclaimed, "You're like a bumble bee!"

The blush that'd formed on Yayaka's cheeks had spread all over her face now, causing it to turn red. Mortified was definitely not a strong enough word for what she was feeling right now. She hugged Papika in return, to try and buried her face in her shoulder, trying to hide it from the world... or that's what Yayaka told herself at least. Her racing heart and sudden nervousness however said otherwise.

"C-Couldn't you at least call me a hornet or a wasp?" Yayaka could barely get the words out. She was flustered to the point of stammering.

Papika's arms went around Yayaka again. "Nope!" Papika said. "You're all soft and cuddly, so you're a bumble bee!"

 _Soft? Cuddly?_ Yayaka would never have thought those words could be used to describe her, but she pulled Papika closer, and felt the sleeves of her own arms… Okay, she had to admit, Papika was right. It was a really comfortable hoodie.

"Besides, bees can still sting you," Papika said, a little quieter, "so you're still all badass and dangerous!"

Yayaka snorted, smirking at Papika saying something like 'badass'. It just… seemed out of character for her. _'Badass'._ Yayaka couldn't help it, she kept picturing Papika saying that over and over in different tones of voice, and the thought made her burst out laughing, almost as much as Papika did earlier.

Papika was about to pull away from Yayaka's arms, but Yayaka wasn't letting her go that easily.

"I love you," Yayaka chuckled. And then her eyes widened, and she pushed Papika away and out of her arms. Did she just say that out loud? She turned away, unable to face Papika anymore.

"Yayaka…" Papika's voice was a whisper.

 _I said that out loud…_ Yayaka was suddenly full of dread. She hadn't meant for that to slip out…

"Yayaka…" Her name was louder this time, and Papika's breath tickled Yayaka's ear, as the pink-haired girl snaked her arms around Yayaka again, pulling her into a hug. "…I love you, too."

Yayaka felt warm at that moment... and it wasn't because she was wearing the hoodie. She still wasn't too fond of it, but if it got her more attention from Papika... maybe it wasn't such a bad thing after all.


	10. Can You Hear Me (YYK-???)

_Can you hear me_

_YYK POV_

I never really said it out loud, and my words always came out harsher than I meant them to, so I wondered often if what I really meant when I spoke came across.

"You need to eat." _I love you, and I don't want you to go hungry._

"Be careful." _I love you, and I don't want you to get hurt._

"Are you okay?" _I love you, and I'm worried about you._

I was pretty uncertain about asking her out loud if she knew what I meant. I think that came across in my eyes one day when I looked at her. _Can you hear me?_

In reply, she leaned forward, and our lips met. When she pulled back, and I saw the warm smile on her face, and the light in her eyes, I could hear her answer. _Yes._ _I love you, too._

* * *

_Authors note: I have no idea who Yayaka is talking to by the way, I'll leave that up to interpretation of the reader._


	11. Bite (PPK/YYK)

PPK/YYK

_Bite_

_Yayaka POV_

I'm not sure why, but when it came to lunch time, I always found myself sitting with Papika, and her comically huge riceballs. The fact she only ate riceballs mystified me at first. I mean, wouldn't she get sick of it after a while? I pretty much grew up on tasteless Asclepius rations, and it wasn't long before I couldn't stand them. Plain rice isn't that much better, or not that I'd imagine at least, going by Cocona's plain riceballs she'd given me a few times, and yet I see Papika every friggin' day with a riceball twice as big as a beach ball, and she'd wolf it down in a few bites...

I think she noticed me glancing over at her a couple of times, as one day for lunch, she walked up to me and plopped down a riceball the size of a soccerball.

"I made one for you!" she said, proudly, beaming at me.

I blinked trying to take it all in. I mean, the outside was all just plain rice. The whole inside couldn't be rice too, right?

Papika stared at me eagerly, still smiling, encouraging me to take a bite. Well, it would be rude not to, I guess, especially if she went to all this trouble to make me one.

I was expecting it to crumble as I took it in my hands, the rice felt kind of fragile, despite being packed together so tightly.

Careful not to disturb it too much, I opened my mouth wide and took a bite...

Yeah, just plain rice. It was better than the Asclepius rations I guess, but not much better...

"Keep going!" Papika said. I gave her a skeptical look, and kept taking bite after bite out of it. I was about to give up after the fifteenth mouthful of plain rice when suddenly... It tasted different.

Suspiciously like cream bread...

And it was _wonderful._

I pretty much scarfed the rest of the thing in two minutes flat, and looked back up to see Papika's smiling face.

"So, how was it?" She asked.

My answer to that question was to stand up, so I could kiss her on the lips.

"Sweet," I said, with a smile.

Papika swept her tongue along her lips and chuckled. "I can taste that. Did you like it?"

"So much, that I could kiss you again."

And I did.


	12. Broken Wings (CCN-PPK-YYK)

_Broken Wings (CCN/PPK/YYK)_

_YYK POV_

I plummeted after the enemies attack. _They cut my wings!_ Cocona and Papika both turned to look at me, but they couldn't help me yet, they still had a monster to fight. _Take that thing out, worry about me later!_

I landed hard on my back. Probably a miracle it didn't break my spine or anything... All I know is, I was in a lot of pain right now, and I couldn't fly. All I could do was lie on the ground, and hope that Cocona and Papika could win the fight.

I don't know why I ever thought they couldn't. Me taking damage seemed to push them to fight harder. The monster was vaporised by their attacks a few seconds later.

As soon as the fight was over, both of the girls dropped down to meet me.

"Yayaka! Are you okay?!" Cocona's voice was full of worry, as she knelt down beside me. Papika was already threading her arms around me in a very gentle hug, careful not to hurt me any more.

"I'm okay..." I said, only to hiss with pain as I tried to push myself up. "Frag... Maybe I'm not okay. My back hurts like hell..." out of curiousity, I tried to conjure my ability to fly when transformed. No good. "I think my wings are busted..."

Brown and blue eyes met, with concern as they tried to work out what to do. Suddenly Papika smiled as she came up with an idea. Carefully as she could, she tried to help me into a standing position. It hurt, and part of me wanted nothing more than to yell at her, but I kept the response bitten back. _She's only trying to help._ Cocona followed suit, coping Papika, in putting her arms around me carefully.

Both of them were supporting me, helping me to stand.

"It's okay, Yayaka." Papika said, bumping her forehead to my hair.

"We'll be your wings if you need them," Cocona whispered sweetly. I turned to look at her, and found myself looking into her kind, brown eyes. My heart skipped a beat. I swept my head around to look at Papika, who was smiling warmly. She rubbed her nose against mine, before kissing it.

_These girls..._

I couldn't help smiling.

No matter how broken or hurt I would get, Cocona and Papika would always be there for me. _I love these girls._ I kissed Papika, then placed a kiss on Cocona's lips too. I felt it wasn't enough of a gesture to express my appreciation for these two people, but that's okay. I can make it up to them later.


End file.
